


KHR + GW

by arkadyevna, Opalsong



Series: Arkadyevna & Opalsong's Gundam Wing AU Not!Fics [3]
Category: Gundam Wing, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bonding, Flame Resonance, M/M, Mafia Princess!Relena, No Katekyou Hitman Reborn Knowledge Needed, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Political Marriage, Vongola Ring Battles, rated for language, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Relena is an Italian Mafia Princess.  She finds her guardians (mostly by accident).Mafia Princess!Relena doesn't think either Xanxus (needs therapy) or Tsuna (is in middle school) should lead the Vongola right now so she takes care of it.





	KHR + GW

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Oral Only Work. There is no text. If you would like to write more of this story or transcribe this work, please feel free to do so.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/KHR+GW%20Notfic.mp3) | 1:09:40 | 48.1 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _REBORN! The Vongola Mafia's Theme_ by Toshihiko Sahashi

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
